


Hayloft

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [54]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Songfic, someone revoke my writing privileges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: My daddy's got a gunMy daddy's got a gunMy daddy's got a gunYou better run...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really not sorry. also, happy songfic saturday!  
> enjoy?  
> -ky

Roman pushed Virgil down the ladder. 

“Go, I’ll distract him!” 

Virgil threw a panicked glance back as he fell, landing on a hay bale and scrambling off.

“What about you?”

Roman shook his head. “He’s got a gun…”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he adjusted his leather jacket, brushing hay out of his hair. “That would’ve been real nice to know before you brought me home!”

“Run Virgil!”

Virgil waved, hopped over the fence in the barn and was sprinting out the back door before Roman could even comprehend what was happening.

A moment later, his father stormed into the barn, saw the swinging door and Roman.

“Where’d he go?”  
“No one was here, promise.” Roman raised shaky hands and his father spat.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

…

Virgil was running, all he had to do was make it to the treeline at the edge of Roman’s property and then he’d be safe.

Unfortunately, conservative fathers have great aim.

…

Roman heard the sound of gunfire before he was out of the barn door, but he did see the aftermath.

Most of the aftermath was his boyfriend bleeding out in a field, from a gunshot wound to the back of the head. He ran up to Virgil and gently flipped him, staring into glassy eyes as grey matter and blood leaked out onto his lap, staining the ground around them.

“Virgil, hey, we’re gonna be okay, I’m calling someone right now, you’ll be fine, we’ll be okay..” Roman babbled as he pulled out his phone and dialed 911, while Virgil remained unresponsive.

Emergency response teams can’t arrive in time to save someone when the person they’re coming for is already dead. They ended up taking Virgil away in a body bag and Roman’s father in handcuffs.

And Roman?

He was left alone to wash the bloodstains from his skin and from the jacket that they took off of Virgil.

…

_ It started with the hay loft a-creaking _

_ Well it just started in the hay…. _

-Hayloft, Mother Mother

**Author's Note:**

> you know what? I don't blame you if you don't leave kudos or comments.
> 
> (but it'd still be nice...)


End file.
